Crossing The Line
by zashaxander
Summary: Because how could you not be in love with Kate Beckett..? Disclaimer: OH FUCK. Further Disclaimer: I SHIP CASKETT. RICHARD CASTLE AND KATE BECKETT. I SHIP THAT SHIT LIKE FEDEX. Just so we're clear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So SOMEBODY is very much to blame for this, and SOMEBODY knows full well who they are. If you think this is fucking creepy and weird, SOMEBODY and I would argue that actually it makes perfect sense, and it is one of the very few ideas which helps us to be sympathetic towards a certain character on the show right now. SOMEBODY has promised to end me if I reveal their identity, so I will not. But if you think I'm crazy, you should know that this wasn't just my idea, and it was SOMEBODY who suggested that it should become fanfiction. Oh yeah and it's M rated but NO they do NOT have sex.

* * *

_Crossing The Line_

1

Alexis slammed the door shut in her father's face, hating herself already for how she was treating him. She'd been awful to him for weeks, she'd behaved like a spoilt brat, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. He was _engaged, _he was _engaged _to her! She leaned back against the door and tried not to cry. She could hear Pi bustling about in the kitchen, making yet another super fruity meal.

It wasn't that she didn't like fruit. She loved it, she loved Pi's enthusiasm and energy. After Paris, after everything that had happened, he was exactly what she needed. And he was _hot_. He had a gorgeous body, he was a great kisser, he was intelligent and driven, he had morals and goals and dreams... But there was one thing that Pi could never be, one thing that Alexis had been craving long before Paris, and in fact, long before any of her boyfriends. This was something she'd wanted since she was fifteen years old, and though she hadn't realised what was happening to her until comparatively recently, now that she knew, every minute, every second of her life was torture.

"You alright, babe?" Pi asked, wandering into the room. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. For a while Alexis had thought there must be something wrong with her. She'd thought it with Owen and Ashley too, Ashley especially. But now she knew what it was. She couldn't be attracted to anyone, no matter how good looking they were, when she was so madly in love with someone else.

"Yeah, fine," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Who was at the door?"

She sighed. "My Dad. He was being a jerk, as usual."

"Cheer up, babe. Mr C will come around, everyone gets to like me eventually. Your papaya steak's ready."

Alexis forced a grin. "Great. I'm starving."

She followed Pi into the main room and sat down at the table. The bohemian style of the apartment had been mostly her idea, and it was based on another apartment, one she had only been in once, years ago. In fact, that apartment didn't even exist any more, but Alexis still imagined-

She bit into a piece of steak and tried to make her eyes smile at Pi. If he noticed her unhappiness, he didn't mention it. He'd just think it was about her dad, anyway.

She couldn't even wash the dishes without thinking about when they'd done them together. The last time had been months ago, though. When the kitchen was clean and neat, she settled with Pi on the couch. They talked about the things he was interested in. Alexis let him lead the conversation – it was easier that way. She simply smiled and nodded at appropriate moments.

They went to bed early. Alexis got changed in the bathroom, as always. You had to give it to Pi, he was a complete gentleman. She'd done no more than kiss him, but still he waited with perfect patience. She didn't know what could possibly make her worth waiting for.

She lay awake long after he had fallen asleep, watching his chest move up and down with his breathing, listening to his heartbeat. She was being so unfair to him. She wanted to care for him, she wanted to be attracted to him, she really did, but she couldn't help how she felt. That didn't stop her from feeling guilty, though.

And her father, of course. She was being so cruel to him, she knew he couldn't understand what she was doing. But she _was _angry.

_"It's not about Beckett!"_

And she was such a liar. She felt so alone. Tears were dribbling down her cheeks now, she couldn't stop them. Sobbing in the silent darkness, she balled her hands up into fists and tried to shut off the screaming in her head. She'd found out from her grandmother, her grandmother, that not only was Beckett engaged to her father, but that she was moving to DC. _DC! _She hadn't seen her for months and it had been that phone call, that phone call when she'd finally realised what it was all about.

She got out of bed. She couldn't lie there any longer. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked so young, like such a child, but she wasn't. She wished her face and body could say what her mind said, what her heart said... She bit her lip. _Could you love me?_

But she knew the answer. It was all too obvious. Beckett was the most honest, loyal, honourable person she'd ever met. She would only ever be engaged to a man if she was in love with him. So Alexis had nothing to do but cry.

She lay down on the floor, unable to look at herself any more, but needing to have a locked door between her and the rest of the world.

Her mind slipped back in time to about a year ago...

_They were keeping everything a secret, Alexis understood why. It was so exciting, though. She liked the thought of it, the thought of Detective Beckett coming to their house at night, getting ready, putting on make up, putting on a dress... _

_She heard footsteps in the hallway and hurried upstairs. She could just see down into the main room without being seen. There was a tap on the door and Alexis saw her father hurry out to open it. _

_She stifled a gasp. Beckett was wearing a black overcoat and high stiletto heels – and red lipstick. Wide eyed, she continued to stare as Beckett unfastened the jacket to reveal nothing but black lacy underwear. She felt a jolt between her legs and turned around, leaning against the wall. Wow. _

At the time she'd just thought it was because she wanted to look like that. She'd thought it was normal, normal for a girl to feel that way when she saw something she aspired to be. She'd thought she was turned on just by the idea of sex in general...

_She peeked around again. They were gone, they must be in the bedroom. Heart racing, she tiptoed downstairs and crept along the passage until she was outside the office door. She could hear some muffled sounds... Carefully, so carefully, she opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. They'd closed the bedroom door, but the bookshelves meant she could see clearly inside. Keeping in the shadows, making sure she didn't make a sound, she watched as Kate stepped out of her shoes and lay back on the bed. _

_Alexis bit her lip. Kate was running a hand down her body, across her abdomen and between her legs, under the lacy panties. Alexis felt her own hand slide into her pyjama pants as she stared at the perfection in front of her. _

She'd thought it had just been sex. Just sex, in general...

_She hurried out of the office, making sure everything was just as she'd left it, the sounds of Beckett's moans of pleasure still echoing in her ears. She buried herself in bed and pressed her eyes tight shut, waiting for sleep. Wow. Just... wow. _

There was more. There was so much. She had been such a fool.

_She looked up from her homework. Someone was knocking on her door. _

_"Come in," she called. To her surprise, Kate walked into her room, holding a towel. _

_"I'm so sorry to bother you," she said, looking slightly embarrassed. "But your dad's in the bathroom downstairs and I just got a call in to work. I know it's an imposition, but do you mind if I use your shower?"_

_Alexis smiled. "No, not at all. It's just through there," she said, pointing to the door of her ensuite. Kate smiled back and hurried through to the little room. _

_The door didn't lock. She hadn't noticed, it wasn't until the shower was running and the door swung open a little that she realised. The door was open. And she could see Beckett in the mirror, the warm water running in rivulets down her beautiful body. Her smooth tanned skin, her subtly, muscular build, her round, full breasts. Alexis bit her lip, transfixed... _

She'd thought it had just been sex. She'd been an idiot.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Lex, you in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she called, sitting up. She dried her eyes and got up to splash some cold water on her face.

When she came out, Pi was sitting on the end of the bed, looking worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something you're not telling me," he said. He wasn't accusing her. He was simply stating a fact. Alexis didn't see any point in denying it.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"It's okay. I just want you to be happy, Alexis. But I can't make you happy, can I?"

Alexis almost cried again when she had to shake her head.

"I'm sorry," she said again. Pi got up and put his arms around her.

"Don't be sorry. I've had a wonderful few months. But I think it's enough. It's enough, now. I'll move-"

"No, you shouldn't do that. I love living with you, really. And I... Pi, I know how you feel about me, and I want more than anything to feel that way about you, if you'd just give me time..."

"Okay," he said, stroking her back. "Okay."

She felt so guilty. He kissed her goodbye on the cheek before he left for work in the morning... He was so good to her. She thought about the day ahead, another day of solitude and misery-

There was a tap on the door. Her dad, it would be her dad back again. She was glad. She owed him some kind of an apology, even if she couldn't explain, even if she still hated him somehow-

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate was biting her lip, totally out of her comfort zone.

"Hey, Alexis... May I... No. Would you come for a walk with me? I want to talk to you..."

Alexis grabbed her jacket and was out of the door in an instant.

"How can I help you?" she asked once they were outside, trying for her best nonchalant.

"I..." Kate began awkwardly. "Look, I know you don't like me, and that's okay, I understand, but I just want you to know that I truly, truly love-"

"You think I don't like you?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

Kate turned to face her.

"It's kind of obvious, Alexis. You never talk to me, and you're so angry with your father now that we're engaged."

"No, Detective Beckett, it's-"

"Call me Kate, please."

"Uh, Kate... It's... I like you, okay. A lot. I can't believe you'd think I didn't."

"But you never talk to me," Kate said, sounding completely baffled. "It's okay if you don't like me, I wouldn't like me either. I'm taking your dad away from you, I know that's what it must look like, but I really want to know you, if you'll let me. It would mean so much to me if we could be friends."

"We _are _friends. I thought we were friends..." Alexis said in a small voice. She stopped walking. Kate stopped too, standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" she asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alexis shuddered at her touch, and forced herself to look up.

"I've been hurting you. I can't believe I've been hurting you," she said through the fresh tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"Alexis, what-"

Overcome by a sudden wave of courage, Alexis stood up on tiptoe and kissed the woman she had loved for 5 years with everything she had, gripping that beautiful body as she had ached to for months.

Kate grabbed her by the shoulders, gently but firmly, and held her at arms length, breathless and wide eyed.

"Oh," Kate said quietly.

Alexis said nothing. She knew it had meant nothing. She knew it would come to nothing.

But Kate had kissed her back.

* * *

A/N: Hashtag the awkward moment when you start writing something as a joke and after 2000 words you've kind of started to ship the characters a little bit (at least on Alexis' behalf)... Oh dear. Review, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ the author's notes this time. I know they're lengthy, but it's important.

Yet another reminder that the majority of the stories on this site are  
written by virgin teenage girls obsessed with Stana "the plastic anoxeric."

I can't name and shame you because you reviewed anonymously, but if you are reading this why not check out my other stories, read my disclaimer(s), and back off of Stana. Trying to be rude about me (though personally I've nothing against virgins or teenagers or girls) is bad enough, but insulting Stana is kind of bizarre for someone choosing to read Castle fanfiction, and also just nasty. I would ignore this review completely but I feel like I should pick up on it because while this story very much in jest, I think there are people (and very possibly virgin teenage girls) who read things on this site and elsewhere online, and it's important to set a good example. I don't think anyone should have to tolerate comments like this. I think that the point of peer reviewing is to offer encouragement, insight, and constructive criticism. If you don't have any of those things, I'd recommend not reviewing. If you have something more to say to me feel free to do so in private - you can even remain anonymous as I have a tumblr account under the same pen name as here. I'd be interested to have a discussion with you, as right now I'm a bit confused as to how your mind works.

Now - to all the rest of you, thanks so much for reading and for all the positive and constructive feedback you all give me. I write for fun, I wrote this for a laugh and because of a joke with a friend, and I've had many requests to continue it. It's not serious, it's not what I think should really happen, and if you've read any of my other stuff, or if you've ever talked to me, that should be pretty clear! I'm actually pretty mad right now because of just a few messages like the one I quoted above. I've got no problem with people disliking my writing - but the rudeness is awful! Regardless of what I think about Stana, being so cruel about any person is unacceptable. People hide behind their screens and let out their nasty on the Internet, but that is not okay and I'm sorry for lecturing but I think this needs to be said. If you have a problem, be mature about it, explain your problem rather than being rude, and treat everyone with respect.

Thanks.

(Oh yeah and Alexis wasn't getting off on watching her dad she was getting off on watching Kate. Ew. YOU thought that little reviewer, not me. I'm worried for you...)

And now - to the people who are enjoying this and want to read it! You know what it is, you know it's a joke, and if you can't take it, now is the time to leave!

* * *

But Kate had kissed her back.

Kate had to have kissed her back.

"Alexis, I'm marrying your father," Kate said gently. Alexis bit her lip.

"I know," she muttered.

"I don't know how to help you but you know-"

"I know you love him. I know nothing's going to happen. I just... I just couldn't stand it, that you thought I didn't like you."

Kate tried to smile. It was... It was sweet.

"You're a wonderful girl, Alexis. And I'll do everything I can to help you get over this."

Alexis nodded weakly. Her last hopes for a fairy tale future were rapidly crumbling into dust. Kate pulled her into a hug. She didn't know what to do, she had no idea what to do to help this girl-

Woman. Alexis was a 19 year old woman. It wasn't fair to think of her as a child. She was young, but she wasn't stupid, and Kate felt that she owed her respect, at least.

And she was a good kisser. Kate kicked herself inwardly. She had felt nothing, not a thing, she'd stopped it, she loved Castle, she wanted to marry Castle, she LOVED him, but... Why did there always have to be a but?

* * *

And that's it for now because I want to go to sleep. Blame the haters! And please do comment both on the teeny tiny bit of story progression, and on the lecture if you want to. Love you ALL xxx (And I wrote this on my phone so please excuse any autocorrect typos!)


	3. Chapter 3

Yet Another Disclaimer: I have a headache and I'm sick of being single.

3

_Why did there always have to be a but?_

Kate squared things away with Alexis as best she could, taking the teenager back to her apartment and trying to be sensitive and friendly, while also setting out some clear boundaries. Kate knew Alexis must be so mixed up about the whole thing.

In a way it was nice to know, nice to know that she wasn't what had come between father and daughter. Well, she was, but not in the way that she'd thought. This was better, surely... Love was always preferable to hate, right?

She drove back to the loft to find Castle lounging on the couch, having already given up on writing for the day.

"Hey," he said, grinning at her. "Did you get your errands done?"

Kate smiled. "Yes."

"Did you see Alexis?"

Kate had told him she was planning to go.

"Yes..."

"How was she? Is she still mad at me?"

"I think she'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry, I just don't think Pi's right for her."

"It's not your decision, though," Kate said slowly, but Castle could tell from her voice that she agreed with him.

"Did she say something to you? Something about him?"

Kate bit her lip. "Not exactly. Anyway it's not my place to pass messages between the two of you. It'll be alright, Castle... But..." Kate decided she just had to spit out the _something _that had been niggling at her mind the entire way home.

"But what?" he asked, curious. She settled on the couch beside him, letting him put his arm around her.

"It's not even related to that," she lied, a little white lie that made her heart ache with guilt, "but I feel like you should know. I've been with women before."

Castle raised his eyebrows. "Now that is an odd thing to bring up."

"It's been on my mind for a while."

"And why on earth are you worried about telling me? I mean sure, there's more competition, but you're engaged to me, and I know you, Kate. I think I'm pretty safe."

"You are."

She did not like the look that was appearing on his face.

"So will you tell me about them? You used the plural so there was more than one – was there ever more than one at once?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me then. Please. If you tell me just one story I'll do that thing for you that you like so much," he said, sliding his hand along her thigh. She sighed.

"Fine. Well there was a girl in college, but there was also someone more recently."

"Oh yes?"

Kate looked at the floor. "Serena Kaye," she mumbled.

"What?" Castle asked, wide eyed.

"Serena Kaye," Kate said more clearly.

She looked sideways at Castle, whose eyes were almost popping out of his head.

"Serena? The Serena who kissed me?"

"Yeah... she, ah... She asked me about it, she thought we, you and I, were together, and I told her no, and then... Well, when she realised I was single, she asked me out. It was just a fling, you know, nothing serious. But I hadn't gotten laid since Josh and I mean even then... Josh wasn't really the adventurous type."

"But Serena... Serena was the adventurous type?"

Kate grinned. This was actually more fun than she'd thought. And she wasn't thinking about Alexis at all- okay she had just thought of her then but really she was thinking about Serena. She leaned in and whispered in Castle's ear.

"Yes. She was very adventurous. She did things I'd never even heard of..."

Kate smiled at the memories.

"What... what kinds of things?" Castle asked between short, uneven breaths.

"Well she's a very experienced, beautiful, agile woman. She's seen a lot of the world, she was incredibly confident. I loved that – she could match me. She was almost like a teacher to _me, _which I really wasn't used to. We were both battling to be dominant, but in a way she won, and it was so good that she did. Her tongue, I don't even know how you _do _that but..."

Kate got off the couch and knelt on the floor, pushing Castle's knees apart and running her hands up his legs. She undid his zipper and stroked him through his boxers; he was already hard, bulging against the silky fabric.

"Her lips were so soft when she kissed me," Kate said, "and she didn't just kiss my mouth. Her hands were soft too, but strong. She was so strong, she could pin me down to the bed, and the couch, and the floor, actually. She was a lot to take. You'd think, with a woman, it's easier to keep up than with a man, but she just never got tired, and she could always find some new way to touch me, some new way to brush her fingers across my skin that I just kept on-"

She stopped speaking to take him into her mouth – didn't want to make a mess.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"For some reason I find it really hot when you do that."

Kate laughed. "Uh, that's not unusual, Castle."

"No, not _that_, I mean, when you wipe your mouth."

She kissed him, lingering at the sweet taste of his lips, somehow always fresh and delicious.

"Good," she said into his mouth. He began to focus a little better; she felt his touch get stronger and before she knew it, he'd lifted her up into his arms and was carrying her through to the bathroom.

"As promised, my dear," he said, beginning to undress her.

…

"I still can't believe you had sex with Serena," he said as he watched her dry herself with a fluffy white towel.

"I can't believe you had sex with that air hostess," she countered.

"You're just jealous because I never loaned you my Ferrari."

"I'm still in touch with her, you know. She knows we're together. And she's still up for-"

"Are you serious?"

Kate grinned. "I said _I _wasn't. I'm the jealous type, Castle. I want you all to myself."

He grabbed her, throwing the towel away. "Now that you mention it, I don't really want you kissing anyone else either. And I'm better than her, right?"

"I wouldn't rather be with anyone else," Kate said smoothly.

He let her go, holding her at arms length. "That wasn't what I asked," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Castle, I mean, she's just had so much more experience-"

"Watch it, you. That is, if you want to be able to walk tomorrow."

Kate grinned wickedly.

"You think you can beat her?"

"Just you give me something to beat, baby."

Kate held up her hands, spreading her fingers to make the number 10. He matched her wicked smile.

"Easy. So easy. We're already one down. And as you may have noticed, I have something Serena most certainly does not have."

Kate looked down at him; he'd undone the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and let it fall to the floor.

"I _knew _there was a reason I picked you," she teased.

...

A/N: I told you I fucking shipped Caskett. Serena, you are welcome. The Alexis story will be continued in the next chapter, but as I criticise the show for not enough Caskett I didn't want to be too much of a hypocrite. I also wanted to reassure you that while I'm messing about a bit here, Kate loves her man. Please review and sorry for lecturing you in ch2. Love you xxx


	4. Chapter 4

4

Kate rolled over in bed groggily. Her cell was buzzing; she kept it on because of work, but it wasn't the precinct calling.

"Hello?" she answered, staggering out of the room. She'd only been asleep for about an hour, and while she had very much enjoyed not being asleep, she would have to be up for work soon and she didn't have time for this...

"It's Alexis," Alexis said quietly.

"Oh, hi... Why are you calling me at 4am?"

"I... I'm sorry," Alexis slurred.

"Wait, are you drunk?"

"No," Alexis lied.

"Are you home?"

"No, Pi was there, I went out for a drink and-"

"Alexis, where are you?"

"Outside a bar," Alexis admitted. It sounded like she was crying. Kate groaned.

"Okay, text me the name of it, the street or something. I'll find you."

"Sorry," Alexis said again.

"Don't be sorry, just take care of yourself until I get there," Kate said, already pulling on some panties and shoes. She had Rick's shirt on, that would have to do. She grabbed her jacket and car keys, hoping Rick wouldn't wake up before she got back.

She found the bar, a horrible place in a dangerous neighbourhood. Alexis opened her mouth to speak but Kate held up her hand.

"Just get in the car. I'm taking you to the loft."

"But my dad-"

"Will forgive you. He'll be glad you came to us for help."

Alexis let Kate help her into the car. She'd only been driving for a minute when she grabbed Kate's arm.

"I'm going to be sick," she managed to say. Kate pulled over just in time. Poor kid.

They reached the loft. Kate sighed. She didn't think Alexis was even going to make the walk to the elevator. She got out of the car and scooped the girl up into her arms. She was so light, so little...

She let herself into the loft and took Alexis up to bed, leaving her lying on her side and fetching a glass of water. She put a basin beside the bed as well, then went downstairs. It was time for her to get ready for work. She sighed and turned on the shower. Rick was awake when she came out of the bathroom again.

"Hey, you up already?"

"I have to go to work..."

"You know, we only got to nine before you fell asleep..."

"No, no, we got to ten!"

Rick got out of bed, smirking at her. "No. You fell asleep. I would have been hurt, but nine was so spectacular, probably I pushed you too hard."

"You did not push me too hard. And I did not fall asleep," Kate said firmly, but now that she thought about it...

Rick leaned in to kiss her, pulling her back towards the bed. She resisted; he pulled her harder.

"Give it up, Beckett."

"I have to shower," she said again. "Come on, not now."

He let her go, surprised. "When do you ever say no?"

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Very rarely. But I'm late already."

"I woke up and you weren't here."

"I got up," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Did you make coffee?"

"Not yet. You can make us coffee."

"But what were you... Kate, what aren't you telling me?"

He looked worried now.

"Nothing, Cas, nothing. I mean, there is something, but I didn't want to rat her out to you..."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Alexis called me a little over an hour ago. She was drunk, I picked her up from a bar and brought her back here. She's in bed now."

"Alexis called _you_? I thought... I mean, that's great!"

"Yeah, it's... I think she'll sort things out with you. Maybe you should stay home today and talk to her. She's got a lot on her mind."

"How are things with her and Pi? Why was she drinking? Did she tell you anything?"

Kate bit her lip. "I think... I think she isn't really into Pi. It seems like she has a thing for someone else. And that's why been so off lately, I think."

"Oh! Oh, well, I mean, that's sad, but good too. I was so worried she hated you."

"Me too," Kate said, going into the bathroom. Rick followed her in.

"Now you've told me what you aren't telling me, can I..?"

Kate sighed. "Why don't you just come in the shower with me?"

"Come in the shower with you and..."

"And shower. With me. I'm tired. And I just don't... I don't feel like it."

Finally he was catching on. He put his arm around her.

"Katherine Beckett, would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Only if you promise not to make fun of me for it," she said, leaning in to his embrace. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more every day," he said to her, pulling off his clothes as she dropped his shirt on the floor. They stepped under the water; he put some of her body lotion on his hands and began to massage her back and shoulders. She hummed with pleasure; he carefully washed the rest of her body, taking care not to tease her.

"You really do have control," she said, impressed. "It's actually a little unnerving."

"That's only because you're not looking at me," he said, chuckling. Kate turned to face him and looked down. She raised her eyebrows and tried not to giggle.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Let me do your hair."

"I wouldn't mind, I mean, I feel more like it now-"

"No, no, it's a challenge. I'm quite enjoying it."

Kate laughed. "It's your choice then."

He rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Kate smiled to herself. She moved to rinse her hair under the water. He started on the conditioner. When that was all gone too, she looked down at him again.

She turned off the shower.

"I've had my shower now," she said, smiling at him.

"And you've changed your mind."

She looked down at herself. Her nipples had hardened into two little peaks. She sighed.

"It was a lovely shower, though. I'm going to be late for work."

Rick looked at the clock.

"You still have time-"

She dragged him back to the bed, not caring that they would make the sheets wet. They needed changing anyway.

"Do you think it's eleven now?" he asked her. "I mean, do they count?"

Kate grinned. "It's within the same 12 hours. I think they count."

"I take it back. About pushing you too far. I think you were just lazy."

Kate flopped back down onto the damp sheets.

"I'm exhausted. It's not my fault. Are you coming in to work?"

"I think I'll stay to talk to Lex."

Kate forced herself up out of bed and dragged herself into some clothes. Rick watched her, smiling.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him, smoothing her shirt down in front of the mirror.

"No. You look far better than okay. Go on, go to work before I make you take them off again."

She rolled her eyes and strapped on her gun, badge, and cuffs. She paused at the cuffs.

"You know, that's one thing we haven't fully explored yet," she said, grinning wickedly at him.

"Don't you dare tell me you let Serena tie you up," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay. I won't tell you."

His eyes widened. "Would you let me?"

"Do you want me to?"

He just stared at her. She smiled her wicked smile.

"I guess I do kind of owe you from last night..." she said.

"Really?"

"The childish excitement is kind of a turn of, Castle. The point is that you're in charge."

"So if I tell you that when you get back tonight, you _are _going to give me those cuffs and their key..."

"Then there isn't really much I can do about it," Kate said, feeling a tingle below her abdomen as she left the room.

…

"_Alexis, I..."_

"_I want this, Kate. I want this so much."_

"_Me too."_

_Kate leaned down and kissed her; Alexis' hands ran over her breasts. Kate slowly moved her kisses down Alexis' body, sucking her breasts, allowing her teeth to gently graze her skin. Her mouth moved even lower; Alexis moaned loudly as Kate's tongue-_

"Alexis, honey, how are you doing?"

Alexis blinked. She was in her room, awake, her head was pounding, and her father was standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" she croaked. He frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, sitting up and taking a sip from the glass of water by her bed. She was still in her clothes from the night before. Kate hadn't undressed her. Her mind began to whir immediately - maybe Kate hadn't undressed her because she didn't want to be tempted, maybe there was still a chance, maybe Kate was just-

No. Kate hadn't undressed her because she was concerned that she would get the wrong idea. Kate was a good person, an incredibly good person, but she just wasn't interested. Not like that. Alexis sniffed. Rick sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her.

"Kate brought me," Alexis said, instantly regretting not saying something kinder. After all the awful things she'd said to him, she couldn't believe she still couldn't manage an apology.

"Why did you call her and not me?" Rick asked. Alexis bit her lip.

"I wanted to call you... I thought you might not even answer, though. I've been so awful, I... I'm so sorry, dad."

"It's okay, sweetheart, but... What's wrong?"

"I-"

The door banged downstairs. "That'll be your grandmother," Rick said. "She wouldn't take no for an answer. She wants to talk to you."

They heard Martha coming upstairs. "Off you go Richard," she said, swanning into the room. "Alexis and I have things to discuss."

Rick left, giving Alexis an apologetic smile.

"So," Martha said when they were alone. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Alexis gave up. She gave up on hiding everything, she gave up on holding it in. She trusted her Grams, and she just couldn't cope with keeping it all a secret any more. Half an hour later, Martha, for once, was lost for words.

"Well," she said eventually, "I was not expecting _that_."

Alexis laughed in spite of herself. "I didn't think you would be."

"And you told her?"

"I _kissed _her. I can't believe it, Grams, she trusts me, or she used to... She must think I'm such an idiot."

"If I know Kate Beckett, while she won't return your feelings, I think she'll admire your courage. She likes you, she always has. She'll help you get through this."

"I just... I mean, yes, I'm sure she'll try, but I... I don't know how not to feel the way I feel."

"It's going to be hard, Alexis, I won't lie to you. It's going to be horrible. But you'll make it."

"What if... What if I don't?"

"You'll be back at college in a week. You'll be busy, you won't be here much. It will get better."

Alexis sighed, lying back down in bed.

"And no more drinking. No more calling her in the middle of the night!"

"She came to get me. That means something, right?"

"Yes, it means she's a good person and she cares about you. You already know that anyway."

Alexis felt fresh tears bubble into her eyes. "I wish..." she said, but she trailed off. She didn't actually know what she wished for.

* * *

A/N: Review! (And lol this is totally turning into kinky Caskett which is not what I was originally planning... )


End file.
